I Hope You Dance
by Angel of Mercy's Child
Summary: Lara thinks about Jim, but it's not what you think believe me, JC pairing Completed


Author's Note: I wrote this fanfic after hearing Lee Ann Womack's I hope you dance, and then I had to find the lyrics which took forever! So, here's the story, it's told from third person and it's about Lara, Jim's ex- girlfriend from the movie and Boxer's sister, thinking about Jim, but it's not what you expect. Enjoy.  
  
I Hope You Dance  
  
Lara looked out her bedroom window, the children were playing in the pool, with huge smiles on their faces; she saw a mother and a father sitting at a small plastic porch table watching their children, smiling from ear to ear. That was what she wanted, a big family, little on the old TV shows, before they involved divorces, fights and affairs. She had truly loved Jim Street, but he hadn't loved her the same way, despite what he said; she could see it in his honest coffee eyes.  
  
~Verse One~ I hope you never lose your sense of wonder, You get your fill and always keep that hunger, May you never take one single breath for granted, God forbid love ever leave you empty handed, I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens, Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
I hope you dance.I hope you dance  
  
Lara loved Jim's sense of wonder, it was one of his most attractive qualities; he had an unbelievable hunger for life, he lived his life to the fullest everyday, he was SWAT, every breath to him was a precious gift. She meet him at a bar, he didn't know she was Boxer's sister, and she didn't know they worked together. He loved to surf, loved the ocean, he never let her go with him, only him and his dog, Chopper; even when he just went for a walk along the shore, it was always, only him and Chopper. He loved Chopper more than Lara; he was the hardest guy to understand, it was liked everyday he wanted something different, her mother always said he had the 'wondering eye'. He never held her, he was never there when she needed him; he was continuously working. Jim loved to challenge faith, which constantly gave her a heart attack. But she didn't wish him the worst, oh no, she wished he'd find someone he could sincerely love.  
  
$Verse Two$ I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance, Never settle for the path of least resistance, Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin', Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter, When you come close to sellin' out reconsider, Give the heavens about more than just a passing glance, And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
Jim didn't fear much, but whenever Lara wanted to discussion marriage and having a wonderful family; he'd always say they were too young to be thinking about those things. He loved taking chances, he said 'If you never take chances, life would be dull and boring'. He was a magnificent man, she had loved him, but he had never gotten there. They were on two different roads, that were headed in two extremely different directions, and they were never gonna meet up. So, she had let him go, and it had broken her heart to do so, but she had to for hers and his sanity.  
  
%Chorus% I hope you dance.I hope you dance I hope you dance.I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along, Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)  
  
Lara only wanted Jim to give love another chance, there was no reason for him to sit out now. She remembered the female SWAT officer, she had meet in Boxer's hospital; she could tell he was captivated; he couldn't keep his eyes off oh her. She knew he felt bad, because he was suppose to love Lara, he was suppose to miss Lara, but he didn't, they both knew it.one more than the other.  
  
*Verse Three* I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens, Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
But here she stood, at the alter, and there he stood with Chris and Eliza, a family, the PERFECT family for him. She knew he loved Chris as much as his dog, probably more, and Eliza, he loved her as if she was his own. And Lara smiled, because she was getting married, to a loving, brave, caring, compassionate man with nothing to offer her but his undying love and that was enough.  
  
#Chorus# Dance.I hope you dance I hope you dance.I hope you dance I hope you dance.I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along, Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)  
  
Lara watched, as she danced with her father, as Jim and Eliza walked onto the floor for the father/daughter dance; and she watched as Eliza gently pushed her mother and Jim onto the dance floor. She watched as he delicately put his arms around her, as if he'd break her if he didn't. And then she watched as he danced with her, because now, he'd never sit a dance out, because now he had his PERFECT dance partner.in more was than one.and his wandering eye, now had something to always to look at.forever. 


End file.
